1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communication networks. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to correlating and analyzing caller input in a communications network.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, speech transcription has been used as an aid in determining and evaluating customer satisfaction ratings with services and products within a communications network. More specifically, when customers call into customer service call centers to report problems with their service or products, the call centers store a record of the customers' interactions with customer service agents. These stored interactions are transcribed into transcripts.
It has been proposed that some call centers have implemented a search engine or search technique to search the transcripts for keywords or key phrases that may suggest a high customer satisfaction rating or a low customer satisfaction rating. Users at the call centers interested in customer service satisfaction ratings search through the transcripts to confirm or eliminate possible bases for what is believed to be a cause or a reason for increased or decreased customer satisfaction.